Straight to North
by applepierush
Summary: 2.: Mr. Mom - Holmes didn't felt like interrupting. The less children, the more silence.
1. Wonderwall

**Wonderwall**

(_Oasis_)

**Song Background**: "Wonderwall" was written for Gallagher's then-girlfriend, Meg Matthews, as Gallagher told NME in 1996: "It's about my girlfriend, Meg Matthews." However, after Gallagher divorced Matthews in 2001, he said the song was not about Matthews: "[the song was] about an imaginary friend who's gonna come and save you from yourself."

**Wonderwall (noun/adj)**: The person of which you have a total infatuation with;  
A person with an indescribable aura, making them seem so _**perfect**_, almost intangible;  
The person that you feel could be the one to **"save you"** from whatever unhappiness or **emptiness** you feel;  
The person you feel could **complete you;**  
Your **_soulmate_**

**About the story**: Written for my new, amazing friend Johix.^^ Check her stories out, people! Also, the beginning of my Sherlock/John fangirling, so expect more coming! **WARNING! **I wrote it with Jeremy Brett/David Burke in mind. Yep, deal with it. :D

* * *

Their road is quite a long one, filled with many turnings, and even more tumbler. The weather also varies, from sunny to full of clouds - they've stumbled into each and every of them. Still, the older one's determined to stroll along, even if his partner sometimes finds another path, which he cannot be blamed for; it's in his blood. When it happens, and, unfortunately it happens way too often, the older, without hesitation, does his very best to get him back. First, he calls out his name.

_Sherlock!_ - and it's usually enough; Sherlock, although crossly, turns up again. But, on rare occasions, he gets far from the older one - he becomes unable to hear him, too wrapped up in the darkness that has caught him.

_John!_ - he wants to scream, but his mouth refuses to do so, and anyway, his thoughts, the bad thoughts approach him, telling that he's unworthy of love, especially _his_ love, and Sherlock believes them.

_Why not?_ - he thinks bitterly. He's aware of the habits he has, how he destroys himself, how he-

Always, it starts out as a quiet voice, from far, far away.

_Sherlock._

He shakes his head; he must be hallucinating.

_Sherlock_ - this time a bit louder.

He gets his hopes up for he recognizes the owner of the tune.

_Sherlock!_ - his hand is holding out for him, smiling like it was nothing to find the man. No scolding, not a single. John's happy to see he's well (more or less, depending on circumstances).

Sherlock's grateful, takes John's hand, and lets him guiding to the familiar, known road.

[**_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_**]

- Holmes! - a gentle shake on his shoulder brings him back from daydreaming. He lazily glances over at the man standing in front of him.

- What, Watson?

[**_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_**]

- Oh, so you're fine - he blinks - You looked like you were...

- I'm all ears.

- No. Nothing - he gives a reassuring smile - Forget about it, Holmes.

- Fine - he closes eyes again.

[**_There are many things that I would like to say to you,_**

**_ but I don't know how_**]

- Holmes... - Watson speaks, after a few minutes of silence.

- Yes?

[**_Because maybe_**]

- May I ask the reason you were smiling for? Since it's not a common sight.

[**_you're gonna be the one that saves me_**]

Holmes' thoughts traced back to their road.

[**_And after all,_**]

_He doesn't know a single thing yet. He doesn't have to, anyway. We still need a bit of walking._

- Just continue with whatever you were doing.

[**_you're my wonderwall._**]


	2. Mr Mom

**Mr. Mom**

(_Lonestar_)

**Song Background**: The song is a moderate up-tempo in which the lead singer describes his attempts to be "Mr. Mom" — i.e., a stay-at-home father attempting to raise his children while his wife is at work.

** About Story**: Oh, yeah... so, warning, they have _kids_! Because I just love the idea of John being a mom. 3 My dear Johix, even through it's none of your interests, it's still for you! I hope you like it.^^ And everyone else, also!

* * *

/ fragments of the four days during which Dr. John H. Watson was away from his family, and left the caretaking of little Hamish Sherrinford Holmes (4), Elinore Margareth Holmes (4), and Edgar Conan Holmes (2) to their father, Sherlock Holmes./

**#1.**

- Edgar! Edgar! Put that down!

His youngest son shot an amused look at the syringe, as he opened his mouth to taste this yummy-looking something.

- Ed! - Hamish kneeled down in front of the baby, and took it from his hands fastly. The great detective sighed in relief; he always knew Hamish was smart enough t-

- Look, it's the thing that Mommy uses in his work - he laughed, feeling proud; Edgar eyed him curiously - Like this! - then he leaned closer to his brother in order to inject the object's content in him.

Sherlock took back everything.

**#2.**

- Just one more time, _Daddy_! - his daughter's pleading eyes never ceased to soften him; he blamed John's looks - it felt like he was saying no to the one who meant everything to him. With a groan, he opened the picture book again.

- And you'll go to sleep after that, like your brothers - he glanced over to the two boys; Edgar, sleeping in his cradle, and Hamish on the sofa.

- Yep! - she giggled, and cuddled up to her daddy.

Sherlock patted Elie's head gently, before starting that very same fairy tale.

It was five minutes after finishing the story that Sherlock felt a light palm tapping on his shoulder.

- Once more?

**#3.**

- I do see your problem, Mr. Gush-

- Daddy, Ham stole my doll!

- ... I'm very sorry. So, my advice to you is-

- Daddy, he doesn't want to give it back!

- ... that you should wai-

- I hate you, Ham!

- ... My dear John... - he whispered, and stood up to finally stop the argument, leaving a confused client behind.

**#4.**

- Dad is still angry.

- We weren't that bad, were we?

- No - the girl shook her head - at least, not me.

- You mean-!

- Yes, you were the one who started this!

- Liar!

Edgar silently chewed on his clank, watching the quarrel with interest.

Holmes didn't felt like interrupting. The less children, the more silence.

**#5.**

- I'm ho- John's warm greeting was cut by his husband's passionate embrace, and a quiet " _Never leave again_ ". The doctor laughed, as he hugged Holmes back.

- I'd love to.

- Mommy! - Hamish and Elinore also joined the group hug, pushing their face tightly to John's chest - We missed you! You're finally back!

- My sweethearts, I terribly missed you all,too - he said tenderly, running his fingers through their hair - But... I have bad news.

Sherlock, who was on his way to his violin, stopped. He looked back questioningly.

- I... I need to go back, for another five days.

The cigarette, which he had put there moments ago, fell from Holmes' mouth.

[**And it's only Monday, Mr. mom.**]


End file.
